Remembering Sunday
by KeroseneHearts
Summary: Aiden regrets hurting her. OC's are used, and I stole a line from the show. Meant for the first season. кєяσѕєηє ρяσdυcтισηѕ


He lay on his bed, an arm covering his closed golden eyes, the other laid on his stomach. It wasn't an odd scene. It was something he did normally. His wrists and arms had been stinging an hour ago, all from new cuts and slashes he created. There were many things on his mind at the moment, but the main one was about _her._ How she was dead. Yet still living.

He sighed, the sound filled with frustration. He moved his arm away from his eyes, eyes opening and staring at the ceiling. Just one word. Just him speaking her name would bring her to him. Or maybe she already was with him. He sat up, hands falling into his lap as he gazed around the room.

"Karma?" he whispered.

Nothing changed. Nothing appeared. Not even her. He frowned, his heart aching. He missed her. He missed the way she'd smile, how her eyes changed to yellow when she was happy and back to no color when she wasn't, how she'd daze off and it would scare him, how just her presence would make him so happy and wanted, and just the touch of her soft lips against his made him feel as if he was high and could never come down.

The girl stood by the window, watching him in a form he wouldn't be able to see her in. A frown was on her face, lower lip quivering. Last time she had spoken to him, he'd yelled at her. She looked down, a small sigh escaping her.

"Karma," he repeated, eyes glancing around the room for her appearance. But nothing happened. She still hid from him, biting her quivering lip so she wouldn't break into a sob as she let him call her name. "Karma, please... I need you." He whispered.

She moved over to him, and stared at him. She didn't say anything, just simply looked at him. Watched as his golden eyes filled with hurt and pain, how his eyes now glistened with unshed tears, how his head bowed and looked to his arms… She frowned at the sight of criss-cross markings of red lined his skin. She didn't like it when he cut, she hated it to no extent.

"I just need to see you… You don't have to talk…" he whispered softly, so softly it was hardly audible.

She sat on the bed, pulling him into her arms as she could feel him, and he could feel her. She buried her face in his shoulder, murmuring she was there, that she wasn't leaving until he wished her to.

His arms worked like vice grips, holding her to him and turning his head, burying his face in her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I yelled, I'm sorry I said all those things to you." He said, squeezing her to himself. "I didn't mean it, I promise you."

She softly hushed him, pulling back to gaze at him. She kissed him softly, and a flutter of feelings she never knew she had hit her. She parted their lips, yellowing eyes brimming with tears.

"Tell me you love me, tell me that what we have isn't a fake." She said, her voice rising in octave, afraid that he'd laugh at her and tell her he hated her, that he was only lying.

"I love you. I love you so much."

The two lay on his bed, Karma curled up in his arms, face nuzzled in his neck. He ran a hand through her hair, the other keeping her secure against himself. Her hand was tangled in his shirt, holding him close, the other between the two.

Neither had said a word for the past thirty minutes, but they were okay with that. They didn't need words. They didn't need to talk to each other to know what the other may be thinking or wanted to do something. They didn't need words; just the simplicity of each other was enough to have them feel as if they were on top of the world.

Though, a question was at the edge of Aiden's tongue, just daring him to ask it.

"Karma," he finally said, gazing down at her. Her eyes flicked to him in response, curiosity dancing in her bright, soft yellow eyes. "How come you never told me? Why did you wait so long?"

She paused, as if thinking it over. "Telling someone you're dead isn't entirely an easy thing to do." She responded.

He gave a nod. "It isn't, but... I still can't believe you're really dead… I mean, I can feel you, hear you…"

She shrugged, nuzzling closer. "I don't understand it much either. I've only been dead a year, so compared to anyone else here; I'm like a baby who needs to be taught the rules. So, in a way I'm like the lost duckling. I follow Karina and now, Alex as well." She paused. "In a way, it is sort of nice. But then there's that feeling. That feeling that you just want to leave. To leave and never come back, to finally be happy instead of feeling this hellish feeling you get when you're cooped up in this place for so long." She murmured.

She pulled back and looked to him. "You're like my escape from it. I just have to be with you, and everything's gone and I'm just happy..." she said softly.

His lips pressed to hers in a moment, holding her close to him and kissing with all the feelings he had for her. A moment later she was kissing him back, pulling him even closer.

She sat on the edge of the bed, him lying behind her.

"You know, I may not have noticed it when I first met you, but you're good looking." She admitted, saying something she normally wouldn't.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

She smiled, glancing back at him. "I can already imagine a pick-up line I could've told you." She said, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"What?"

"Hi, I'm Karma. I'm dead, wanna hook up?"

Laughter rose in the room, the two laughing at the corny joke.


End file.
